Senior Summer Shenanigans
by BellsConlon
Summary: "The thing about senior summer, Gab, is that you're going to drink too much, work hungover far to often, f*** Bolton until he can't see straight"- she blushed a deep crimson at this- "and love every minute of it." The class of 2008 does senior summer. Pure fun. Hard T for high school shenanigans.


**Author's Note: I started this in July, and just came back to it. It makes me both sad, and yet its fun to write, as my own senior summer just came to a close. I'm thinking 3-4 chapters of fun and sun=)**

**In canon with all three movies. Post HSM3**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the HSM franchise belong to Disney. I'm playing in their world for my own enjoyment and no profit.**

* * *

Her mother didn't understand it: "Mija, to throw away such an opportunity!"

Her honors advisor was baffled: "B-but, Miss Montez, people don't _withdraw _from the freshman honors program. They beg, borrow, and steal their way _into _it."

Sharpay was literally confused: "So you got invited to go take the same classes you would take in the fall in the summer with a smaller group of even smarter people? And you left to enjoy your senior summer and people are mad, even though your going to take the same classes again? Damn, and I thought Tony politics was confusing."

But Gabriella stood by her decision, returning to Palo Alto with her mother after her June 2 graduation to pack a suitcase to get through the summer of working at the club and living in the Bolton guest room. Maria, thought not fully supportive at first, came round a bit after a kindly lecture from Lucille Bolton.

"Honestly, Maria," she had said over cups of sangria at the class of 2008 graduation party the Evans' held at the club for the class, "you moved the poor girl around the country for all of her childhood. She's never had a normal high school experience, in part because of her intellect and abilities and in part because she's never had time to set down roots. If she wants to stay and enjoy that fabled "senior summer," let her. She's eighteen, she has to make her own choices and deal with any consequences if she isn't happy with them. But really, Stanford didn't take away her scholarship, she is still in all of her honors placement classes, and will still be taught by the same renowned professors. So there's a handful more kids in her class. Look at her."

The two turned to see their children in the pool with the extended group of their friends. Even Maria Montez had to admit she hadn't seen her daughter this happy since her father had died.

And so Gabriella found herself on this blazingly sunny July 3 sitting once again in the lifeguard stand at Lava Springs, her eyes darting between the handful of kids in the pool and the large clock on the side of the pool house which indicated that her shift had 5 minutes left.

And they were proving to be the longest 5 minutes of her life.

Gabriella enjoyed guarding- sure, the certification process was a bit of a hassle, but she had always loved the water, and had always had fun babysitting through middle school and the start of high school, so lifeguarding seemed like a nice combination of the two. Except for today when she felt as if she were on an episode of a sitcom- one child had thrown up poolside, another toddler used the kiddie pool as a bathroom, and another had been left at the club by his parents, who went for lunch and seemingly forgot about him.

"Can we please get plastered tonight." Gabriella looked down and saw Taylor at the foot of her chair, her best friend with a haggard look on her face. Taylor was running the children's activities again, a job that had made her vow to "never have children or make enough money to send them to boarding school far away. Preferably in Switzerland."

"Taylor McKessie, how dare you!" Gabriella exclaimed mockingly. "Everyone knows that we nerds would never partake in such illegal activities." Taylor snorted loudly.

It never ceased to amaze Chad, Troy, and the other athletes just how much fun Taylor, Gabs, and the "brainiacs" proved to be at parties. Contrary to popular belief, they had had parties of their own, just on a much smaller, tamer scale than that of the jock parties. Combining the friend groups had led to many a good time; Gabriella would never forget Chad's face the first time Taylor did a keg stand, and Troy was immensely proud of the fact that Gabriella was so skilled at Flip Cup.

"Troy is still having people over tonight and tomorrow, yes?" Taylor asked. Gabriella watched the clock tick to six o'clock and jumped off the stand as Javier, her replacement, came over and hopped up after her.

"See you at Bolton's, Gab." She waved goodbye before replying to Taylor.

"Yep. Coach basically said he knew Troy was going to have a bash for the Fourth and said he's going to feign innocence and Troy can't get caught. Tonight's small, anyway. Tomorrow is going to be-"

"- a complete shit show," Taylor finished. "I can't wait."

When Gabriella informed her friends she had decided to withdraw from the freshman honors program and spend the summer in Albuquerque, Chad had put an arm around her shoulders and explained a few things.

"The thing about senior summer, Gab, is that you're going to drink too much, work hungover far to often, fuck Bolton until he can't see straight"- she blushed a deep crimson at this- "and love every minute of it. So I'm glad you're here, kiddo."

And true to his word, they had. Days consisted of work, nights usually led to a gathering at someone's house and a blowout party at least once a week. And the sex..so the first few times back in March had been awkward as anything, but once Gabriella had started to enjoy it, she did often. And Troy wasn't complaining.

Gabriella's smile grew as the two went into the staff locker room to gather their belongings before meeting up with the guys to head home. "I'm so excited. I've always wanted to have that stereotypical Fourth of July wearing a pair of flag shorts, watching the fire works with a cute guy while holding an ice cold beer as someone screamed "_Murica" _on top of some blasting country song."

Taylor gave her best friend a look as she twisted the combination into her lock. "I think you've been reading one to many romance novels. Or watched too many reruns on the CW"

Gabriella pulled on her sundress and slung her bag across her should, slamming her locker shut as she replied, "I have to do something every night before the Boltons go to sleep."

Taylor's jaw fell open at that as she held the door open and the two made their way out to the parking lot. "_Every night? _Jeez, Troy's stamina is really up to par."

Gabriella's eyes twinkled as she replied, "Oh, Troy wants a night off sometimes. I've become insatiable."

Taylor's jaw dropped. "We've created a monster."

* * *

**Chapter Two coming within the next two weeks, I promise! Reviews are love. Hope you enjoyed.**

**xx Bells**


End file.
